XMen:Evolution Part 1: The New Kid
by bloomdragonsaver
Summary: When Cerebro picks up the trace of a mutant being chased by the military, the x-men set out to find it first, but are they prepared to find out the secrets of the mutants past? Will they be able to help them control their powers before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note: The chapters will alternate between third and first person, and it will be said before the beginning of the chapter if it will be third or first person.

This chapter is in third person.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[At the Mansion]

"Hey proffessor what's up?" Scott said.

"Not much, why do you ask Scott?" replyed Proffessor Xavier.

"Well it's just that you seem to spend alot of time searching with Cerebro lately. Everyone is wondering if a new mutant is going to be joining the X-men." replyed Scott.

"There might be. Cerebro keeps picking up a strong mutant trace but then it just seems to vanish, then appear again." replyed Proffessor Xavier.

"Could it be a teleporter? Like Kurt?" Scott asked.

"No, the signal doesn't appear again for a while. Too long to be a teleporter. Almost like they're switching their mutant powers on and off." replyed Professor Xavier.

"I never heard of anything like that before. I didn't even know it could be done." said Scott.

"It most likely can't be done." said Proffessor Xavier.

"Then why did you say they're turning their powers on and off?" asked Scott.

"Because that's what I would like to believe. What most likely is happening is that they are being chased by someone who has the technology to block mutant powers." replyed Professor Xavier.

"Who has the technology to do that?" asked Scott.

"Only the military would. And that concerns me the most." replyed Proffessor Xavier. "What most likely is happening," continued Proffessor Xavier, "is that this mutant was a test subject that escaped a research facility, and the researchers are trying to get them back. But, what's troubling me is the fact they're actually trying to them back. Usually they would just let them be, but they're trying to get them back which means one of two things, one, the experiment will expose them or two, and most troubling, the experiment is extremely dangerous."

"So were gonna have to get them first huh?" asked Scott.

"I'm afraid so." replyed Proffessor Xavier.

"When should we leave to get them?" asked Scott.

"Right now would be best." said Proffessor Xavier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Location Unknown]

Somewhere where the x-men are heading to there is a person in a torn cloak walking around afraid of what could pop out at any corner. She knows the military is after her, she knows she escaped from somewhere, she knows her name is Kristin, but that's all she knows. How she escaped is a blur, why the military are after her is a blur, why she can't remember anything else, it's a blur. All she knows is she has to keep running.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Pittsburgh PA]

"So who are we looking for?" Kurt asked Scott.

"Ya," said Kitty, "Who ARE we looking for?"

"Just look for a mutant, we have no idea what they look like so this could take a while." said Scott.

"Well ain't this gonna be the funnest spring break ever? Wandering aimlessly in a town we don't even know." Spyke said with heavy sarcasm.

"Everyone's sacrificing their spring break so don't complain." said Scott.

"Fine, but I better get-" Spyke started to say.

"Shh, look." Scott interupted.

"In other news, the military are looking for a B.O.W. that may be hiding in the Pittsburgh area. If you see anything strange, hide, then call the police. The B.O.W. is extremely dangerous and should not be startled or it will attack." the TV in the shop said.

"What's a B.O.W.?" asked Spyke.

"Well if you actually watch EDUCATIONAL channels you would know it's a Bio-Organic-Weapon. People create them to attack other countries but it's illegal to make them for two reasons, one, they are extremely dangerous, and two, they're living creatures, it's unfair to force them to kill other people against their will." replyed Kitty.

"But if it's illegal why is there one loose in the city?" asked Spyke.

"There isn't one loose in the city. It's a mutant not a monster." said Scott.

"Well if it's dangerous we should try to find it before someone gets hurt." Jean said.

"Good idea. X-men, go in groups of two, Rogue you're with Kitty, Kurt, Spyke, and Jean you're with me. X-men, move out!" Scott said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty and Rogue

"I doubt we'll be able to find it, I mean, this city is just too huge!" Kitty complained.

"Well we can just look around or something. I don't know, may-" Rogue started to say.

*Sounds of garbage can being bumped*

"Hello, is there somebody there?" Kitty yelled.

They see slight movement near the garbage cans so they cautiously walk towards them. When they can see over the garbage can they see someone covered with some kind of cloth, almost like a torn cloak.

"Do you think it's the mutant?" Rogue whispered to Kitty.

"I don't know, give me a sec." Kitty replied

"Umm, hi there are you okay?" Kitty asked the person.

The person just lies there but starts breathing heavily, then makes a slight cough.

"Maybe we should take them to the ship, they don't look to good." Kitty said to Rogue.

"For once, I agree with you." Rogue says to Kitty.

They try to help the person up, but when they try to touch the person, she hisses.

"Hey, we're just trying to help you, you got a problem with that?" Rogue said angrily.

The person struggles to her feet, but just as she stands up, she passes out. Rogue and Kitty catch her.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Kitty trys asking the person.

"She's unconciuss, let's take her to the ship, she probably needs help." Rogue said.

"We should contact Scott and let him know were taking someone to the ship." Kitty said.

"Kay, you do that." Rogue said carrying the person.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the ship.

"Do you think it could be the mutant?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Rogue could do a quick tap and find out." Kitty suggested.

"No way, if it is the mutant, who knows what powers Rogue could get." Jean said.

"Uhhh..." groaned the unconscious person.

"I think she's waking up." Kitty said.

"Ya think?" Rogue said sarcasticially.

"Huh? Where am I?" said the person.

"You're among friends." Jean said. "What's your name?"

The person hesitated. "Kristin..." she said.

"No last name?" Scott asked.

"I don't remember my last name." she said coldly.

"You don't have to get angry. He was just asking." Jean said.

"Umm... I know this is kinda rude to ask but, are you a mutant?" Kitty asked hesitantly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read the next chapter to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note: The chapters will alternate between third and first person, and it will be said before the beginning of the chapter if it will be third or first person.

This chapter is written in first person.

_Italicized words mean that someone is thinking it not saying it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you a mutant?" Kitty asked.

I hesitated, unsure if I was a mutant or not. "I don't know." I finially said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jean asked calmly.

"I don't remember anything." I said.

"Well... what do you know?" Jean asked.

I sat up and hugged my knees. "I... I only remember that I escaped from somewhere. And that after I did, some people who call themselves, The Military, started chasing me. That's all I remember." I said.

"Better get Kurt and Spyke back here, looks like we found her." Scott said.

"I'll call them." Jean said.

She put her hands to her head and contacted them. In a second they appeared in a puff of blue smoke, which, to be honest, made me jump a little.

"Is that her?" Kurt asked.

"No, it's the wife of the president." Spyke said with sarcasm.

"One more snap like that and you won't get an allowance next month." Scott said sternly.

"Alright, break it up you two, let's just go home before we scare her anymore." Kitty said.

I wondered what she meant by that, but then I realized, I kinda scooched myself into a corner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ship (Flying)

Kitty walked back to where I was sitting and sat down beside me.

"Are you okay? I mean, like, you fainted when we found you, are you okay now?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." I said blankly.

_Why did I faint? Was I running away too long to realize I needed to rest? Did I get hit with a tranquilizer dart? I don't know maybe-_

*Rrrrr-rumble* My stomache rumbled.

I blushed. Kitty laughed.

"Let me guess, you're hungry?" Kitty asked

"I guess..." I said.

"Well when we get home we can get you something to eat." Kitty said.

"Where is 'Home'?" I asked curiously.

"It's the Xavier Institute. Didn't anybody tell you? There are a bunch of other mutants there who are learning to control their powers." Kitty said.

"But I don't know what my powers are, or even if I have any." I said.

"Don't worry you most likely do have powers and we'll figure them out together." Kitty said.

"Thanks." I said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mansion (Xaviers office)

_So this is home? Pretty big place to call home._

"Hello Kristin." Mr. McCoy (Beast) said coming in the office.

I jumped a little cause I didn't know anyone was coming in. "Uh, hi." I said.

"Kitty told me you were hungry so I brought you some snacks and tea." he said putting the tray down on the coffee table in front of me.

There was one turkey sandwich, one ham sandwich, and some jasmine tea. "Are you going to eat anything?" I asked.

"No, and besides you probably haven't eaten in a while so eat up." he said.

"Thanks." I said.

I picked up the ham sandwich and started to eat.

"The professer isn't going to be back for about a week so after your done eating I'll show you to your room." He said

I took a sip of tea and said, "Why isn't he going to be back for a week?" then I took another bite of my sandwich.

"Because he's visiting an old friend of his." He said.

"Oh." I said between bites, than finished the sandwich off. Then I took a sip of tea and said, "I'm done."

"You sure? You only had one sandwich." He said.

"Ya, I'm not that hungry." I said.

"Okay then, follow me and I'll show you your new room." He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My New Room

"Uhh.. It's kinda big." I said.

"Everyones room is this big." Mr McCoy said. " Anyway, Kitty put some clothes in the drawers for you until you can buy some clothes."

_Hmm, I'll have to thank her._

"If you want to, you can look around the mansion." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

He leaves so I go over to the dresser and look through the clothes Kitty gave me. I look through the drawers and find a purple t-shirt, with just plain jeans, and change into them. Then I walk over to my mirror. My long red hair's a mess, and it's covering my blue-green eyes, so I spend ten minutes looking for the brush in my room. Turns out it was on the dresser. Then I spend five minutes fixing my room.

I open my door and look into the hallway and no one is there. So I leave my room to do a little exploring. I walk down the hall and walk around the corner and just as I do I run into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." I said quickly.

"It's okay. Hey, you're that new mutant. You might not remember me, but my name is Kurt, I was one of the people on the ship you were on." he said.

"Oh, umm hi." I said.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"I'm exploring the mansion so I'll be able to find my way around." I said.

"I can show you around if you want." He said.

"Well if your not busy, that would be nice." I said.

"Don't worry I'm not busy so let's go." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"So, what do you want to see?" He asked.

"Huh?" I responded.

"You know, do you want to see the kitchen, the dining room, the rec room?" he asked.

"Umm how about the grand tour?" I asked.

"Okay, Let's start in the kitchen." he said.

He grabs my wrist and the next thing I know I'm in the kitchen surrounded by blue smoke.

"What the?!" I said confused and dazed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I'm a teleporter. I can teleport anywhere!" he said.

"That's... that's... freaky. No offense or anything." I said.

"None taken?" he said, "I'm just surprised that you don't think I look freaky."

"Nah, you look cool." I said.

"Thanks." he said with a huge grin.

After Le Grande tour we ended up at the elevator.

"Where's this lead to?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." he said


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's Note: The chapters will alternate between third and first person, and it will be said before the beginning of the chapter if it will be third or first person.

This chapter is written in first person.

_Italicized words mean that someone is thinking it not saying it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator doors shut when Kurt pressed a button with the letters, D.R., written on them. Slowly it descended.

"Where are we going?" I inquired again.

"I said you'll see!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hmph." was all I had to say. It was making me a lil angry not knowing where I was going.

DING!

"We're here." he said.

"Finially." I replied. "Where are we?" I asked. All I could see was some metal closets on the left wall, big metal doors in front of me with a hand scanner next to them, and a hallway to my right.

"This is where we train." Kurt said. "Our X-men outfits are on the left, and through those doors is the training area, and to the right is the platform that the proffesor uses to observe our training, so we don't get seriously hurt."

"That's alot of space just for training." I said in awe.

"Well, we X-men need to be ready for anything." Kurt said. "Come on let's go to the platform and see how the others are doing."

"Uh, okay?" I said.

He teleported us to the platform in a millisecond, and I finially got my first glimpse of the training room. It was huge! It was about one and a half football fields long. But there were a bunch of giant arms and lasers pointing everywhere! It was like a death room!

"What the heck is that room?!" I asked a little nervous.

"Ah, Kristin, Kurt, I didn't know you two were here. This is the danger room. It helps keep the X-mens skills at their sharpest." Professor Xavier said.

_Or get themselves killed!_

All the sudden a three pronged claw came crashing through the glass window from the danger room. It hit me right in the head then everything went dark red, almost black, I could hear people yelling my name, I was just too tired at that moment to respond.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X-mansion, Infirmary

"Beep, beep, beep..." the heart monitor beeped.

"I'm real sorry professor." Spyke said, "I didn't know that when I hit it, it was going to go into the observing platform."

"It shouldn't be me you're apologizing to, you should be apologizing to her, when she wakes up of course." Professor Xavier said.

It's was quite strange listening to the conversation though, I could hear them but I was too tired to say anything, too tired to even open my eyes, yet my brain was wide awake from sleeping so long. Wait, how long have I been sleeping? Minutes? Hours? Days? How long?! I couldn't even ask them! Geez, I just want to know how long it's been!

"Kristin?" I heard a voice say. It was familiar, who had the german accent again?

"Still out I see." the voice said. Now I just wanna know who is talking to me!

"I'll come back later to check on you. Bye." the voice said, then I heard footsteps leading out of the room. I was completely alone, temporary crippled, and alone. I didn't like it. I wanted someone to be here, someone to talk to, but I couldn't even talk to them like this. I hate when life puts things right outside your grasp, just taunting you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X-mansion, Infirmary (later)

"Kristin you awake yet?" Kurt said. Finially figured out who it was!

I wanted to scream yes but I couldn't.

"Sigh, guess I'll check on you tomorrow." he said, but just as he was about to walk out the door I managed to say, "Kurt...."

He stopped and looked at me. I was so happy, I could finially talk again, and I had someone to talk to! He walked over to my bed and said, "Kristin? Are you awake?".

"No, I'm sleeping." I mumbled out.

"Liar" Kurt said hiding a chuckle.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Huh?" he said.

"How long has it been since I got hit?" I mumbled out.

"About six days, I'm glad you're talking, but why won't you open your eyes?" Kurt asked.

"Can't. Too tired." I mumbled out, "Ima go back to sleep."

"Wait! Are you sure you're all right? I mean like, do you feel soar anywhere or do you feel hungry? Anything?" Kurt asked.

My stomache growled. "Well, maybe a little hungry." I tried to say without laughing. A giggle managed to slip out.

"I'll get you something to eat." Kurt said.

"Thanks." I said.

He came back a little later with a sandwich. He walked over to give the sandwich to me, but I was too tired to move, I couldn't even say anything again.

He sighed, then said, "I should have known you'd be too tired to eat. I'll just put this in the fridge then."

Once he teleported out of the room, I felt alone again. But I was still hungry. Man I wish I could have that sandwich right now. I knew my body needed rest so I gently drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

I woke up around who knows when. When I woke up though, it was oddly quiet. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Why did everything look different? I could tell I was still in the infirmary, It's just everything was... in different shades of blue. I walked outside the room and down the hall, looking for anyone. Then I heard the familiar poofing sound.

"Kurt?" I yelled out.

"Kristin?" I heard him yell back.

"Where are you?" I yelled back.

"In the infirmary, where are you?" he yelled.

"Right outside the infirmary down the hall. Ima go back so stay there." I yelled to him.

"Okay." I heard him yell back as I ran down the hall to the infirmary.

I got to the infirmary and looked down at the floor panting. _Geez, I shouldn't have ran._ Kurt ran over to me and asked, " Are you okay?"

"Ya, just exhausted from running." I said.

"You shouldn't have ran, you're still healing." he said.

"I know." I said. "Anyway where is everyone?"

"I hope you don't mind but some went to the library to try and find any records of you living in pittsburgh." he said.

"I won't mind as long as they tell me what they find out, I wanna know my past too." I said.

"Okay, I'll tell them that." he said.

"Hey Kurt."I said. "Did you guys paint everything blue?"

"No."he said confused, "Does everything look blue to you?"

"Yeah... but why?" I asked as I looked at him. He looked red... why was he red? He looked at me with shock and said, "Kristin?"

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes... they're... they're blood red..." he said with shock.

For some reason I couldn't respond... but I figured out he wasn't red... it was his veins I saw. The red color was the blood pumping through his body... and I couldn't take my eyes off of one big vein in his neck. It just looked so tasty at that moment... and I was hungry... my canines grew to an inch long.

"Kristin?" he said worriedly and slowly...

Instead of replying... I pounced.


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's Note: The chapters will alternate between third and first person, and it will be said before the beginning of the chapter if it will be third or first person.

This chapter is written in first person.

_Italicized words mean that someone is thinking it not saying it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instead of replying... I pounced.

I pushed him to the ground and his head hit the floor, but he was still conscious.

"Kristin! What are you doing?!" Kurt yelled. But I couldn't really pay attention to anything except the vein in his neck. I quickly lowered my head to his neck and I sunk my fangs into it, knowing right where to bite, as if by instinct, I sucked a little blood, but then he transported to the other side of the room. He had his hand on his neck where I had bit him and yelled, "Kristin what are you doing?!"

I jumped over to where he teleported to in a second, but this time I pushed him into the shadows, how I did it, I don't know, all I know is now we were in the shadow world. He couldn't teleport anywhere now. I sank my fangs into his neck once again, not really aware of what I was doing. After I sucked about a half pint of blood I started realizing what I was doing. I heard Kurt yelling at me to stop. Then it hit me like a train. I had bit Kurt. I released him as soon as I realized this and covered my mouth with my hands. I looked at him. He was staring at me with shock. He had four holes in his neck, all made by me. I was horrified with myself. I hurt someone. Let alone someone who's been trying to help me. How could I have done that?

"Kristin..." Kurt said blankly, just staring at me with shocked eyes.

I started to cry. "I'm sorry Kurt," I said between sobs, "I couldn't control myself, I couldn't control what I was doing. I'm sorry!"

I looked down and continued to cry, I didn't dare look at him again, afraid that he would hate me. The next thing I knew, Kurt had come over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. He whispered into my ear, "It's alright. I guess it's just your mutant power." Hearing him say that calmed me down a little. "I guess we'll have to help you control them."

"Wait, what do you mean, we?" I asked a little scared.

He looked at me a little confused and said, "Me and the other X-Men."

"Please don't tell the others! I don't want them to know I hurt you!" I started crying again.

"Alright, alright, I won't tell them, just please stop crying." he said. So I did, we just stood there a while. Then he said,"Kristin?"

"Yeah?" I replied

"How do we get out of here?" he said.

I looked around and realized we were somewhere that was kind of in the house but not, kind of like a shadow world. "Uhh... I don't know..." I said nervously.

He put his hand over his eyes and said, "Well you're the one who brought us here."

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah! Don't you remember?" he asked.

"Not really." I said nervously.

"You're kidding right?" he said.

"No." I replied.

He sighed and said, "I guess we'll have to find a way out of here together." He grabbed my hand and said,"Don't let go, that way if one of us finds a way out we both get out."

We started walking, well, more like swimming, through the shadow realm. It was as though we were the walls of the mansion. Suddenly it seemed like I was being pulled, pulled into the real world. "Kurt!" I said. But before he could reply we were pulled into the real world.

We were in the hall a couple of yards away from the infirmary.

"That was weird." Kurt said.

We stood up and brushed ourselves off then walked back to the infirmary, I not daring to look at Kurt. Once there I got some band-aids out and put four of them on Kurts neck. He sat down on the bed opposite of me and for a while there was complete silence. Finially I said, "Kurt, I'm sorry, I seriously didn't mean to bite you."

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing, just a scratch." Kurt said.

"But how are we gonna explain it to the others?" I said.

"I'll just wear a turtle neck, speaking of which I'll go put one on now." Kurt said. And with that he poofed out of the room.

I waited about a not even five seconds when all the sudden three people in dark cloaks walked through the shadows into the infirmary and walked right in front of me! The one that was only about 7 inches taller than the shortest one, which I estimated was 5 foot 2 inches, said to me, "Hello ______..."


	5. Chapter 5

*Author's Note: The chapters will alternate between third and first person, and it will be said before the beginning of the chapter if it will be third or first person.

This chapter is written in first person.

_Italicized words mean that someone is thinking it not saying it._

Midget just means small or short. I like saying midget.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt teleported into an empty infirmary. He looked around and said, "Kristin? Kristin where are you?"

I wanted to tell him I was in the shadow world, and that I was only there because the three strangers took me there. Remembering what the 5 foot 9 inches one said to me still makes me confused...

---------------------------------------------(Midget Flash Back)-----------------------------------------------------

"Hello sister..." the person said.

"Who are you? I don't remember having a sister." I said.

The person looked at me with shock and said, "You don't even remember your own sister? I knew you were going to have short term memory loss but full blown amnesia? We will get revenge."

I looked at her with a confused expression and said, "What are you talking about?"

"We'll explain to you in the shadow world." she said. But before I had a chance to refuse we were already there.

----------------------------------(End of Midget Flash Back)-----------------------------------------------------

"Why can't we talk in the real world?" I asked.

"Because that guy is there." she said.

"That guy," I said, "Happens to be my friend!"

"Then why'd you bite him?" the midget of the group said.

I looked at her with horror and said, "I didn't mean to and how did you know about that?!"

"I saw you bite him." she said.

"But there was no one around!" I said.

"That's what you think." she said with the same calm unchanging tone she's had.

"Can't we talk in the real world so Kurt knows I'm okay? It's bad enough I bit him, now he has to worry about where I am!" I yelled at the group.

"Fine." my 'sister' said. And with that we went back to the real world.

"Kristin!" Kurt said, "Ummm... who are they?"

I ran over beside Kurt and said, "I don't know they just took me to the shadow realm for some reason. The one a little taller than the midget says she's my sister but I don't remember her."

"Midget..." the midget mumbled with obvious anger in her voice.

"Are you really her sister?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," my 'sister' said, "we got split up when we escaped the research facility, we were wondering where Kristin had went. Now if you'll kindly let me have my sister back, we'll be leaving."

Kurt stepped in front of me and spread his arms and said, "I don't even know if you're her real sister, why should I let her go with you? For all I know you could be trying to take her back to the research facility!"

"Kurt," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder, "She really is my sister."

"Do you finially remember?" my sister asked.

"No. It's just I have a feeling I can trust you." I said. Then after a brief moment I said, "But for some reason I feel hatred towards you."

"Yeah, we never did get along." she said. "Well since it's proven let's go."

Kurt had lowered his arms by now and he was looking down. I just stared at him for a while and thought about how I owed him, for being there, for looking out for me... for promising not to tell anyone about the bites... "No." I said.

"What?" my sister said.

"I'm not leaving, I'm staying here at the institute." I said.

Kurt looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Do you even know your powers?" my sister asked.

"Yeah, shadow walking." I said.

"You fool," my sister said, "Where were we just a minute ago?" she asked with obvious annoyance.

After I thought about it a second I said, "The shadow world."

"But were you the one that took us there?" she asked with the same annoyance.

After thinking about it again I realized, I hadn't been the one to take us there, but that just made me wonder, who did?

"Well?" she said.

"I... I didn't take us there..." I said.

"GIVE THE GIRL A GOLD STAR, MEG!" my sister shouted.

"What does it have to do with anything?" I asked her.

"Take it away." she said to the midget. She sighed than said, "You might wanna sit down, this could take a while to explain."


	6. Chapter 6

*Author's Note: The chapters will alternate between third and first person, and it will be said before the beginning of the chapter if it will be third or first person.

This chapter is written in first person.

_Italicized words mean that someone is thinking it not saying it._

Midget just means small or short. I like saying midget.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed than said, "You might wanna sit down, this could take a while to explain."

"Then let the midget explain it, she can make it short." I said while trying not to laugh.

"Can I kill her?" the midget asked my sister. Kurt immediatly took a defensive stance in front of me.

"No." my sister said. Kurt relaxed, but remained in front of me.

"Damn it." The midget said.

"Anyway," my sister continued, "Well, I guess first we should do introductions, I'm Chelsea, an midget there is your cousin Meagan, I'm surprised you still call her midget."

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm related to a midget!?" I said jokingly. Now you could hear teeth grinding.

"Yes, you are, and the guy behind us is Wesker, Meg's boyfriend." Chelsea said.

My jaw dropped, then I started howling. "A MIDGET AND A GIANT! IT'S HILARIOUS!" I yelled out.

"Ahem." Chelsea said.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." I said stopping but still having my cheeks wet with tears of laughter.

"Anyway," she said with a dead serious face on, "Your powers are not your own, you have all our powers."

I just stared at her a while, as did Kurt, comprehending what she just said. "How is that even possible?" Kurt finially spoke up.

Chelsea sighed and said, "At the research facility we were experimented on, and since you had immortality and super healing, they decided to make you the super mutant. Well, they gave us your immortality and super healing so we would be able to survive further experimentation. After they gave you all our powers they gave you some other guys powers, what was his name again? Damn it, all I can remember is that his name started with an a... Oh well, it's a mystery for another day. Anyway they said that you might have slight short term memory loss, but they lied, from the looks of it, you've had full blown amnesia. But right now it's up to you if you want to stay here or come with us."

"If I said it once I've said it a million times, I'm staying here." I said smiling. Kurt just looked at me with a smile on his lips.

"Fine we can't force you to come with us." Chelsea said.

As they were about to leave I said, "Wait!"

Kurt looked at me fast with a worried expression and the trio turned around. I quickly asked, "How do I control the shadow walking power and the urge to bite someone?"

The midget chuckled and said, "It's simple, just imagine that the wall is not there or is made out of water, then once in the other world, imagine your walking on stone to walk, or there is no stone and that you're swimming, and to get out, simply imagine the wall isn't there and you'll be able to come back to the real world. The biting thing though, I have no tips for you on that so good luck!"

_Well if she knew that then she must be the one with those powers._

And with that they left. I sighed and looked at Kurt."Well?" I asked.

He looked at me with a confused expression on his face and said, "Well what?"

"Well what should we tell the others?" I said as if it were obvious.

"I thought you didn't want to tell them." he said.

"I don't want to tell them about THE BITE. But should we tell them I have the powers of four other mutants?" I asked.

"I guess we should tell them when they get back." Kurt said.

"When are they going to be back anyway?" I asked.

"I think they said something about being back on July 10th, and today's the 9th. So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Kurt said.

I thought about it a while. I started thinking that maybe I should try to master my shadow walking ability, but the trio might be in the shadow world. So I decided to let Kurt decide.

He thought for a second before getting a mischevious grin on his face. I would've asked him what his plan was, had he not been staring dirrectly at me. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and teleported five feet above the pool, let go of me, and teleported to the side of the pool. When I came up he was laughing hystericially. Then it was decided, today was going to be a prank day. So I slowly swam up to where he was standing, he was laughing too much to notice, so I grabbed his ankle and pulled him in. He retaliated by dunking me, so I pulled him under. When I came up to the surface I expected him to do something, but he didn't. I looked around the pool and saw nothing. I got out and looked around. I couldn't see him anywhere and started to panic. I ran throughout the house for about ten minutes, soaking wet, and yelling for him. I finially found him in the kitchen eating a sandwich six inches tall. "You called?" he said.

I put my head in my left hand and shook and said, "You crazy little elf."

"Huh?" he said

"Do you know how worried I was? I had no idea where you were!" I said.

"Sorry." he said, "But I got you back, I made you run around the mansion getting it all wet and now it has to get cleaned before the team gets home." he smiled his evilist prankster smile. I turned around and looked at everything. No doubt the floors were soaking wet, the carpet was sure to mildew if it wasn't cleaned.

"I hate you." I said.

"Love ja too." he said.

So I got working on cleaning the carpets while Kurt just ate sandwiches non-stop. It was five p.m. when I started and one thirty a.m. when I finished. I went over to my bed and just collapsed on it. I was so exhausted I didn't want to do anything. Suddenly Kurt bamfed next to my bed, _probably wanting to keep the prank day going_ I thought. "What?" I asked him.

"Well," he said, than after some hesitation he said, "Will anything happen to me since you bit me?"

I looked at him and finially I said, "I... I don't know."

He sighed and said, "Okay." and with that he bamfed out of my room.

_He just had to bring it up again, didn't he?_ I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------Kurt's POV for the ending-----------------------------------------------

_The room was dark as usual, but I couldn't get to sleep. I was just so worked up today. I mean, first Kristin bit me... twice, Thean these people come and say they're her sister and cousin, and I was worried she was going to go with them, than we had a day full of pranking. When I went to her room I was going to try to talk to her, try to find out anything about her past, but my mind just froze up when I saw her, and I asked her about the bite, the god dang bite! She probably hates me now, but that angry expression of hers is just as cute as her laughing one... What am I saying?! Am I... am I falling in love?!?!_


	7. Chapter 7

*Author's Note: The chapters will alternate between third and first person, and it will be said before the beginning of the chapter if it will be third or first person.

This chapter is written in first person.

_Italicized words mean that someone is thinking it not saying it._

Midget just means small or short. I like saying midget. No offense to any midgets intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! Sorry but I forgot to say this last chapter, Wesker is about 6 foot 7 inches which is why I called him a giant. ;)

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2!!! I just realized this mistake! In chapter three on the observation platform, it's supposed to be Mr McCoy (Beast), not professor Xavier!!! Sorry!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know what to do. I was in the professors office, apparently they got back early this morning, around four a.m. to be exact, and right now it was ten a.m. He was going to tell me if he found any information on me being in Pittsburgh. I figured I'd tell him I had the powers of four other mutants after he told me what he found out, but this was the first time I was going to meet him. I didn't know what to expect. Was he going to be mean or nice? Tall or midget? Right as I was thinking these thoughts he came in the room.

"Hello Kristin." he said. "I realize you must be nervous since this is the first time we've met, But don't worry I'm not mean."

I looked at him a little shocked._ Wow,_ I thought, _It's like he can read my mind._

"Because, I can read your mind." he said.

"Oh," I said a little shocked.

"Well, we didn't find any records of you living in Pittsburgh, but I hear you learned something about your powers?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Ummm... well... I ummm..." I said, because I was trying so hard not to think of the bite. It must be a pain in the butt to have to keep some things secret in this house.

I sighed and finially said, "Well, it started with me accidently taking Kurt into the shadow world. Then after we got back to the real world these three people in cloaks came through the shadow world to the real world. It turns out that the midget of the group was my cousin, the one a little taller than her was my sister, and the giant of the trio was my cousins boyfriend. Then my sister told me that I had all their powers, and the powers of someone else that they couldn't remember the name of. They also told me how to use my shadow walking power, but now that I think about it they didn't tell me their powers. They wanted me to go with them, but I said I'd stay here."

At the last sentence the professor smiled. "Well I'm glad you decided to stay. It also seems that now that you know your power you can train in the danger room with us. I'll have Storm take a uniform up to your room for you. Your first danger room session will be in two hours, it'll be with Jean, Scott, and Kurt. Logan will be teaching it."

"Wait I have a danger room session so soon?" I asked

"Yes. It was going to be Jean, Scott and Kurt, but since you know your power, it will include you." he said.

"Okay." I said. With that, I got up to leave but instead of using the door I thought I'd try using my power. So I walked to a wall and walked through it. I looked behind me to see the professor staring at where I just walked to, probably just trying to see me use my power. Then a thought occured to me, _can he read my mind in the shadow world?_ But I just shrugged it off, deciding to ask him later. So then I looked to where my room should be. It was on the floor above, past Kitty's and Rouge's room along with Jeans room. I decided it would be faster to swim up and then run over, so I imagined that I was swimming, then it felt like I was floating, so I swam up. Then I imagined there was stone under my feet, then all the sudden I was standing instead of floating. So I ran through the shadow world but then stopped right away. I walked for a second to do a test. _The midget didn't tell me this._ When I ran, It was like I went three times farther then usual, and when I walked, it was like I was running. So I'm guessing every step is three times farther than a normal one would be in the real world. So I continued to my room, once I was IN the door, I imagined the wall wasn't there again and walked through to my room. _I'm gonna need some practice if I'm gonna get used to that._ I looked on my bed and on it there was a box, when I opened it I found my x-men outfit, It looked kind of like Jeans, except it didn't have the black strip on the forehead, and it wasn't green, it was blue, it had yellow boots, kind of like Kittys, it also had a pouch on the upper part of the left leg for easy access to items, it also had three yellow strips of fabric on both the forearms. I looked at the clock, I had about an hour and forty minutes till I had to go to the danger room lesson. I sighed. _What am I supposed to do for an hour and forty minutes?_ Then a thought occured to me. _Revenge on Kurt for making me clean the house yesterday._ I went back into the shadow world and looked for Kurt. He was in the kitchen with Scott, Spyke, Kitty, and Jean. He was making another sandwich. Perfect. I sat for a while just waiting for him to finish making it. What doesn't he put on it? I watched as he put ham, turkey, salami, swiss, cheddar, pickles, and mayo on the sandwich. Gross. When he went to the fridge to put the ingredients away, I took his sandwich into the shadow world. He went back to the table where his sandwich was supposed to be. He looked dumbfounded. He looked on the floor, back in the fridge, and even in some of the other rooms.

"Alright who took my sandwich?" Kurt said.

"Dude, no one would want a sandwich you make." Scott said.

"Well somebody took it." Kurt said.

"You sure it isn't in the fridge?" Scott asked.

"I checked the fridge, the floor, and even the other rooms. It's not there!" Kurt said.

I was getting bored with the argument so I figured I'd put it in the freezer. Then I continued watching him argue with the rest of the people in the room.

"I swear! It was on the table when I left it!" Kurt yelled at Scott.

"Well none of us took it, so don't acuse us!" Scott yelled back.

"Would you two just, like, shut up? You're giving me, like, a massive headache." Kitty said.

"I won't shut up until somebody tells me where my sandwich is!" Kurt yelled.

"Just make another!" Jean yelled."You two are really getting annoying."

Kurt just stared an evil stare for a while, than he walked over to the fridge to get more ingredients out. I figured his sandwich would be cold enough by now, so I waited for him to take all the ingredients out of the fridge. Once he did, I put his sandwich back.

"Oh, come on!" Kurt yelled. Everyone just looked at him with annoyed looks.

"What is it now?" Spyke asked.

"My sandwich is here but it wasn't a second ago!" Kurt replied.

"Well mystery solved. Don't complain that you have your sandwich back when you were complaining of losing it a second ago." Scott said.

Kurt just mumbled in german. _It wasn't there a second ago_. Once he got all the ingredients in the fridge, I moved his sandwich right in front of Jean.

"JEAN! You took my sandwich!" Kurt said.

Jean looked down and saw the sandwich. "I didn't take it!" she yelled, "I don't even know how it got there!"

Kitty just put her elbows on the table, expecting a fight to ensue, so I used this chance to make it look like she made the table phase, thus making the sandwich fall to the floor below.

"Kitty! Now you're making it floor food?!" Kurt yelled at Kitty.

"I didn't do it!" Kitty said.

Meanwhile, in his office, the professor heard the racket coming from the kitchen and tuned into the thoughts of the people in there. Kurt was yelling about his sandwich. Jean was saying she didn't take it. Scott was sticking with Jean and saying she didn't take it. Kitty was arguing she didn't make it phase through the table. And Spyke was watching the whole thing while drinking milk from the container. The professor sighed and sent a mental message to the students in the kitchen, **Would all of you be quite for a minute and talk about things instead of yell? **The yelling in the kitchen immediatly ended.

"Uh oh, the professor heard." Kurt said.

**Indeed, I did hear, as a matter of fact, everyone in the entire mansion heard.**

I smiled, I could hear the mental messages the professor sent, but he couldn't hear what I was thinking. But I got Kurt back.

**All of you are to stay in your rooms until the training session with Logan. Kitty, you are to stay in your room until dinner. Understood?**

**"Understood." All of them thought in unison.**

Kurt turned around to get his sandwich before he teleported to his room, but it was gone. _Forget it. _he thought.

Kurt teleported to his room, Kitty walked through walls to get to hers, and Scott and Jean took the normal way to their own rooms. I walked through the shadow world to Kurts room and walked through the wall to be in the real world. Kurt just looked at me a little surprised. I handed him his sandwich and walked over and sat on his bed.

"I got you. Your turn." I said with a smile.

"I am so going to get you back for this." He said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"So, no questions about the turtle neck in the middle of July?" I asked.

"No, not yet. There probably will be soon." He said.

"How about telling them you have a cold?" I asked.

"The professor reads minds you know." He said.

"Oh yeah, crap." I said.

"It wont show when I wave my holowatch on, and my x-men suit covers it during training, so I guess it wouldn't be a problem even without a turtle neck." He said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Okay, just be careful?" I asked.

"Okay." he replied.

"Oh and by the way, I'm training with you guys today." I said, with a smile on my face.

Kurt just looked at me and said, "The professors making you train with Logan as a teacher already? That's murder!"

"We'll see." I said as I sunk through his bed into the shadow world to end the converstion.


	8. Chapter 8

*Author's Note: The chapters will alternate between third and first person, and it will be said before the beginning of the chapter if it will be third or first person.

This chapter is written in first person.

_Italicized words mean that someone is thinking it not saying it._

Midget just means small or short. I like saying midget. No offense to any midgets intended.

Lots of people are asking about her powers, but I don't want to show them all at once, so I'll try doing one or two per chapter, maybe even three. Anyway, I'm going to finish adding the midgets powers, then I want votes on whether I should introduce the giants powers next, or my sisters. You vote, I write!

P.S. I suck at righting German accents, so sorry if mostly what Kurt speaks is English. xD

Military guarantied to enter within the next chapter or two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to my room and walked back through the wall. I looked at the clock beside my bed. It was three fifty p.m. _Only ten minutes until my lesson._ I figured now would be a good time to change into my x-men outfit. After I changed into it, I went into the shadow world to get to the danger room. I went down there and noticed some one else was there I didn't recognize them so I walked out of the shadow world to see who it was. "Hi." I said.

He looked at me with a strange look and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm the new mutant here." I told him. "Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Logan, the one teaching the next class." he said.

"Ohh, I was wondering who was going to be teaching this class." I said.

"What, are you in it or something vamp?" he asked.

"Yeah, but why'd you call me vamp?" I asked, afraid the secret of the bite was out.

"Cause your eyes are blood red." he said.

"Oh," I said a little relieved, "Yeah, they do that sometimes, I don't know why..." Sure it was lying, but I had no choice, and besides, nothing looked blue to me.

"Well go on through to the danger room, I'll have the others meet you in there." he said.

"Yes sir!" I said, and with that I went through the shadows to the danger room, I mean, with powers like these, who needs doors?

Kurt was already in the danger room and I saw Jean and Scott go in through the doors just as I went in from the shadows. I tried only looking at Kurt so if my eyes were still red, Jean and Scott wouldn't be able to see them.

"Alright everybody, this training excercise is to get to the destination with the rest of your team members. No one is to be left behind." Logan said. After he stopped talking, ten of the laser guns came out of the walls, along with about five spinning blades, and three things that shot blades at you popped out from the ground, and the floor was turned into a hilly terrain. There was a red flag a little while away.

"What kind of training is this?" I asked.

"The murderous kind." Kurt replyed. Right after he said that lasers started shooting at us like crazy and the saws were trying to slice all of us in half. Right as I avoided a saw, a laser hit me in the left arm.

"Damnit," I swore low enough so no one could hear me. "You weren't kidding when you said it was murder!" I yelled to Kurt.

"I know, now come on were already starting to fall behind!" Kurt said. He teleported us to Scott and Jean. Right as he teleported us, another laser hit me, this time on my leg. But even though it was my leg that was hit, my head started throbbing, I closed my eyes and shook my head, as if trying to shake it off, but when I reopened my eyes... everything was blue.

"Kurt," I said in a calm enough voice that wouldn't concern Scott and Jean enough to look. Kurt turned around to look at me. His eyes grew wide, but my head just got more confused, he wasn't red, as a matter of fact nothing was.

"Uh-oh," he said. Right as he said that he got hit with a laser that Scott immediatly blew up, come to think of it, most of the lasers were destroyed because of Scott. But my concern went back to Kurt, he was outcold. Jean picked him up with her power to carry him to the red flag, which I just noticed was moving as we moved.

"Come on!" Jean yelled to me as they rushed to the flag. I started running behind them, but then I did notice something red. I could see the veins in my hands, and my arms, and legs, and just about everywhere on me. _Am I supposed to bite myself or something?_ I thought to myself. _Oh crap, the professor might have heard that!_ I thought to myself yet again. So I just kept running behind them, unsure of what to do since I was red. Then a laser that was aimed for Jean, hit Kurt instead. _Oh no._ All the sudden my blood was just going through my body in irregular patterns, my blood was trying to go to my wounds, for a second I thought it was to heal them so I could fight, but then I noticed it was EXITING my wounds and I thought,_ Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, don't die of blood loss, don't die of blood loss..._ but then I noticed the blood was not dripping down, it was floating in front of me, I moved my right hand to the right. It moved right. I moved my right hand to the left. It moved left. I lifted my left hand up, the blood became more of a solid then a liquid. I moved my left hand down, it became more of a liquid again. I looked up to show Jean and Scott, but they didn't even notice what I was doing. Then I saw Kurt, apparently Jean deemed it dangerous to try and move him until he woke up. The stupid lasers did it, he didn't deserve to get hurt. I lifted my left hand up and turned till I was aiming at a couple of lasers, by moving my pointer and middle fnger apart to make a peace sign, I could make the blood split into two pieces. I pushed my right hand forward, away from my body, as fast as I could and it hit the two lasers and destroyed them. I kept my hands where they were, but turned my body so I was facing more weapons, just by moving my hands, I destroyed them in seconds. Jean and Scott finially noticed I was doing something, but couldn't see what I was using to destroy the weapons.

"Kristin! If you can keep them from shooting us, we can get Kurt to the flag! Just keep up as best you can!" Scott yelled over to me.

I nodded and started running backwards so I could aim and keep up at the same time. This was defiantly going to need some work. Finially, after what semed like forever, we caught up to the flag. Scott and Jean cheered a little while I tryed to bring my blood back to me. After I got it back, I had no idea whatsoever on how to get it back in my body. I would have tryed to drink it, had I not been being watched by about three other people. Not to mention there were two people who could read my mind. I didn't know what to do, so I turned the blood into a red blood sphere, then I hardened it by lifting my hand up. I figured I'd hide it in the pouch on my left leg till I was in the shadow world. I turned around to look at the others, they didn't notice anything I did. I looked at Kurt who was just now waking up. Problem was, THEY looked red, not me.

"Vat happened?" he said dazed.

"You missed all the action, that's what happened." Logan said walking into the danger room. "You guys broke your old record, you actually finished before dinner."

"Sweet." Kurt said.

_More like Jean and Scott missed all the action, they didn't even notice my red eyes or blood yet!_ I thought. "I'm gonna go to my room for a shower, see ya." I said real fast as I sank into the shadow world. My arm was starting to ache from holding it up so long. I finially took the blood out of the pouch and turned it back into a liquid, and quickly drank it back up. Luckily the blood was still pure, a.k.a., no dirt, debris, etc.

I looked behind me to see if the rest of the team left the training room yet, they were still there. I went near them to hear what they were saying.

"Hey elf, I want you to find Kristin and have both of you go to the infirmary. You both got hit pretty bad." Logan said to Kurt.

"Yes sir." Kurt quickly said as he bamfed out of the room.

"And as for you two," he said looking at Jean and Scott, "You need to learn that everyone else is in the team, not just you two."

"Were sorry, it's just we didn't know what her power was so we just tried getting her to follow. We didn't know she could destroy lasers from afar." Jean said.

"She also walks through shadows, kind of like Kitty, but you guys were too busy worrying about each other to see her power, you got to count everyone in the team, not just yourselves. Class dismissed." Logan said.

I decided I should leave too, and let Kurt find me so we could go to the infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9

*Author's Note: The chapters will alternate between third and first person, and it will be said before the beginning of the chapter if it will be third or first person.

This chapter is written in first person.

_Italicized words mean that someone is thinking it not saying it._

Midget just means small or short. I like saying midget. No offense to any midgets intended.

P.S. I suck at righting German accents, so sorry if mostly what Kurt speaks is English. xD

Yeah... the last chapter has been up what? Three days now? Still no comments... so I'll do my sisters powers next...

P.S. Military delayed, they got lost, now they're in California for some reason, not gonna enter for about another 2 to 3 chappies. ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I thought, Kurt was already in the infirmary. I went through the wall to where he was.

"Ello govna." I said.

"Vat's with the corny accent?" Kurt asked.

"I dunno, bored I guess." I replied.

"Anyway, why are your eyes red? Don't tell me you need to...." Kurt trailed off.

I sighed, "I do, but I don't want to hurt anyone. Geez, do I need to drink blood like, everyday or something?"

Kurt shrugged, "Vell at least you're learning to control it." Kurt said with a little to much enthusiasm. I guessed he was just trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks for the support, but you don't know how painful it is right now. My fangs keep going into my lip, my throat feels like it's on fire, and I just want to bite someone _so bad_ right now, but I don't want to hurt anyone." I looked down. It was shameful really, not wanting to hurt anyone I knew, but needing to. I was angry with myself for having to bite people. Maybe if I didn't know them I wouldn't mind, but I know everyone in the mansion. All the sudden I felt someone hug me. I looked up and saw it was Kurt, but I couldn't see his face cause it was on my shoulder.

"You can bite me if it's that painful for you to not bite someone." Kurt said.

I quickly pushed him away and said, "Don't mess with me, I don't want to bite you! I'm serious!"

"So am I." Kurt said.

"Liar, your'e just trying to prank me back, I bet that's what it is." I said, "And besides, everyones home today and there are even two telepaths. You wouldn't seriously think I could bite you without anyone noticing, do you?"

"Vat if you bit me in the shadow world? Can zeh professor hear you there?" Kurt asked.

"He can't hear me there, but I'm not going to bite you, and that's final." but even though I said that, I wanted to bite him sooooooo bad!

"If you don't bite me now, I'll tell zeh professor about how you bit me yezterday." Kurt said with a triumphet smile.

I looked at him with fear in my eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I vould. I could teleport there and tell him in a millisecond. As a matter of fact, I'll go now." Kurt said.

"NO!" I yelled as I quickly pushed him into the shadow world.

"You do realize that vonce I'm out here I vill tell the professor, unless of course, you bite me." Kurt said.

"You're so cruel." I said, "Why do you even want me to bite you?"

Kurt got a gentle smile on his face and said, "Cause I don't like seeing you in pain."

I stared at him a second, then I buried my face in his chest and started crying. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug, and said, "It's okay, shhh, it's alright." It made me feel like a little kid, but I liked it, especially since I had no memories of being a kid. It felt so warm in his hug that I didn't want to leave. It sort of reminded me of the first time I bit him. I finially stopped crying, but I stayed there, I didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms. I finially looked up and saw him look down at me with the gentle smile he had on before I cryed. I leaned close to him, he leaned forward a little. I bit his neck and started sucking some blood. He seemed a little surprised when I bit him, probably from the pain, but that made me feel worse. After I drank about a half of a pint, I let go and stepped back so I wouldn't bite him again.

"You're still mean." I said wiping away the tears from before I bit him.

"But you're not in pain." Kurt said. "We should get back to the infirmary."

I nodded and looked down to look at the wound on my leg, but it was gone. Same with the wound on my arm. "That's weird."

Kurt looked at me and said, "Vat's weird?"

"My injuries are gone." I replied.

Kurt looked at my leg, than my arm then said, "You're right, but I still need to go to the infirmary, see."

Covering his back was a giant wound, I didn't know his injury was that bad! "You had such an injury, but you made me bite you anyway?"

"Well, I didn't want to see you in pain." Kurt said, giving a weak smile that gave the message, 'don't hate me'.

I sighed. Alas, I cannot resist the smile of cuteness! "Let's go back to the infirmary." I grabbed his wrist and walked him into the infirmary. "I'll treat your injury." I said as I walked over to where they kept the proxide. I grabbed a bottle of proxide, lots of goz, and some ace bandages. As I walked back over to Kurt, I asked him, "Does Logans lessons always end like this?"

"Ja, most of ze time." he said.

"I guess you're going to be in here a lot then." I said.

"Well, you'll get experience to be a doctor." Kurt said.

"Very funny." I said. As I was about to put some peroxide on Kurts back, the spot I was going to put the peroxide on healed. Kurt winced a little from the pain of the fast healing, thinking it was the peroxide. I was confused, so I tried putting peroxide on a different part of his back, again, it healed. I put the peroxide aside and put my hand near his back, it healed yet again. I was healing him. I quickly healed his whole back, then I put my hand near his neck to heal the bite marks.

"Are you done yet?" Kurt asked.

I smiled a little and said, "Yep, all done."

Kurt looked behind him. The goz and ace bandages were untouched. "You're gonna be a terrible doctor."

"Really?" I replied. "Look at your back for a minute."

Kurt looked at me with a confused expression, then he went over into the bathroom and turned so he could see his back in the mirror. "What'd you do?" he asked me.

"I don't know, all I know is I somehow healed you." I replied.

"Wow." was all Kurt could say.

"Now, what did you say about my doctor skills?" I said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

*Author's Note: The chapters will alternate between third and first person, and it will be said before the beginning of the chapter if it will be third or first person.

This chapter is written in first person.

_Italicized words mean that someone is thinking it not saying it._

Midget just means small or short. I like saying midget. No offense to any midgets intended.

P.S. I suck at righting German accents, so sorry if mostly what Kurt speaks is English. xD Also, Kurt is always in his fuzzy form unless he's in public.

P.S. Military delayed, now they're at texas, 0.o, not gonna enter for about another 1 to 2 chappies. ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Kurt and Kristin?" Kitty asked Logan.

"They should be in the infirmary." Logan replied, but just as he did, Kurt bamfed to the chandelier and said, "Vat's for dinner?"

"Where's Kristin?" Kitty asked Kurt.

"She should be here... now." Kurt said at the same time I walked through the wall.

"Dangit, you beat me again." I said to Kurt.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in the infirmary?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." we replied in unison.

"Do I really have to ask it?" Scott asked.

"Yep." we replied in unison again, this time while we were stealing the bowl of mashed potatoes and the chicken.

Scott sighed and said, "Why aren't you in the infirmary?"

"Cause were okay." Kurt replied for both of us.

"You sure elf? You were unconscious." Logan asked Kurt.

"Ja. Never better." Kurt replied.

While they were talking, I already transported a plate, a small serving of mashed potatoes, a chicken leg, and a serving of corn into the shadow world. I did a fake yawn and said, "Well, I'm going to bed, see ya." I didn't really like to eat with the team much, they asked to many questions about my powers. I looked around the shadow world and found my plate with everything on it. _I finially got everything to land ON the plate this time._ I thought to myself. I grabbed my plate and walked into my room. _Crap, I forgot the silverware._ I went back to the dining room to get some, but I just happened to pass by while Kurt and Scott were arguing over whether he was okay or not.

"I'm okay, I swear of it!" Kurt yelled at Scott.

"You got a direct hit from a laser while you were unconscious! How could you be okay?" Scott yelled back.

"Because Kristin used her powers to heal me! Okay?" Kurt yelled back very angrily. "I didn't want to say anything because she doesn't like people talking about her powers." Kurt just glared at them a while. He sat down and started eating the food he already had on his plate without even glancing at the others.

'_Kurt, were sorry we pressed you so much, we were just worried.' _I could hear professor Xavier think to Kurt. I couldn't hear what Kurt said, but I heard the professor think, '_We understand that now, it's just only you seem to know what her powers are, everyone else is curious to know them too. How about you tell the others what her powers are?'_

Then the most dreaded moment happened, I saw a brief image of what Kurt saw when I first bit him. I looked at Kurt and he had a shocked expression on his face, as did the professor. No one else seemed to notice until Kurt said, "I lost my appetite." and bamfed away.

The others started to ask the professor what happened, but I didn't understand anything they were saying. I was too far in shock to understand anything anyone said. _They know. They know. They know. _was the only thing I could think. I didn't know what to do. I just started walking, walking to anywhere my feet would carry me. I ended up in the shadow of a tree on the edge of a cliff. I stepped out of the shadows and looked at the setting sun. I heard a sound and looked behind me, I was surprised for a moment to see it was Kurt.

"Kristin?" Kurt said, as if unsure it was me.

"You showed them." I said with my eyes just shooting accusations at him.

He looked at me with shock for a moment and said, "It vas an accident!"

I already had tears running down my cheeks. "Kristin..." Kurt said with a pleading and sorrowful look on his face. He walked forward to hug me but I shouted, "NO!" and when I did eight blue, arm/tentacle things shot out of my back and blocked his path to me. They were two inches in diameter, and had to appendages, no joints, nothing. They were like giant worms without the slime. Kurt bamfed through them and continued walking towards me and he said, "I'm truly sorry! I didn't mean to." But I just kept backing up, I didn't want him near me. All the sudden Kurt's eyes widened and he yelled, "Kristin!" as he ran forward extending one hand. I didn't know why until I looked behind me and realized, I had stepped over the cliff.

I was falling, but I didn't really care. I wanted to die, right then and there. But I looked up and saw Kurt, I knew if I kept falling Kurt would try to bamf me back up. But what if we were already two miles from the top? I didn't want Kurt to die. I felt the arm/tentacles go back into my back and felt something else come out of it. I looked to my left and saw a giant white bat wing. I looked to my right and saw another. I used them, by instinct, to stop falling, and to start hovering. I looked up and saw Kurt looking down me with a look of relief on his face. He gave me a signal to go back up, but I just shook my head and flew off. I flew away from Kurt, away from the mansion, away from the only part of my life I remembered. I didn't know where to go, I just knew I couldn't go back. I flew to the ground after I was a few miles away. I walked into the shadow world, knowing it was the only place I could rest safely. When I entered it, I saw three hooded figures in cloaks. The one that wasn't the tallest, or the shortest, was standing in front of the other two, holding out her hand as if giving an invitation.


	11. Chapter 11

*Author's Note: The chapters will alternate between third and first person, and it will be said before the beginning of the chapter if it will be third or first person.

This chapter is written in alternating people. ^^

_Italicized words mean that someone is thinking it not saying it._

Midget just means small or short. I like saying midget. No offense to any midgets intended.

P.S. I suck at righting German accents, so sorry if mostly what Kurt speaks is English. xD Also, Kurt is always in his fuzzy form unless he's in public.

P.S. The military, are here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristin's POV

_It's been ten. Ten days. Ten days since I ran away. Ten days since I left Kurt on the cliff and didn't look back. Ten days since I refused my sisters offer. Ten days... since I broke my own heart. Ten days, since I turned evil. It may be evil in the eyes of others, but in my eyes, I hold the key to evolution. _I sighed and looked at the setting sun. It was just like that day.

-----------------------------------------------A Twist?!?-------------------------------------------------------

Magneto stared at the mutant on the rooftop, then he looked over to a person standing beside him.

"Have her memories been altered?" Magneto asked Mastermind.

"Yes, she now believes that the only way her and her boyfriend can be together is if everyone is a mutant." Mastermind replied.

Magneto smiled and said, "Good."

Mastermind quickly said, "But, knowing what she can do, if she turned everyone in the world into a mutant, it might kill her."

"It doesn't matter. She will be of no use once everyone is a mutant anyway." Magneto replied. He looked back at the mutant gazing at the sun, and saw her grow wings, and fly away. "Have the, trio, been handeled?" Magneto asked.

"Yes sir, they have." Mastermind replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was flying everywhere. Setting up E.W.B.'s (Evolution Worm Bombs) everywhere. The military were following me everywhere. They were destroying any E.W.B.'s I had set up, making me need to set up more in more discreet spots. What the E.W.B.'s do is, once I set them up all around the world, on my command, they'll release spores that have no affect on mutants, but cause normal humans to mutate. I didn't remember why I needed to make normal humans turn into mutants, I just knew I needed to do it to save Kurt somehow. I sighed, if I hadn't left he wouldn't have been captured by the military.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do professor?" Scott asked professor Xavier. "Kristin's been missing for ten days and Kurt's been wasting away in his room. And all because she was a vampire."

"She wasn't a vampire, she was a mutant with vampiric powers. And I still don't know what we're going to do. I keep finding her with Cerebro, but she travels in eratic and hectic movements, I can't estimate where she'll go next, and she can go through the shadows so that just make it more complicated." professor Xavier. "I have no idea what she's doing."

Right then, the trio walked out of the shadow world, two of them bleeding, bad. "Professor!" Meagan yelled out to him. The professor turned to look at them and said, "What happened?!"

"It's Magneto!" Meagan yelled out, "He's using Mastermind to control Kristin!" Professor Xaviers eyes widened in fear from that statement.

"Scott, get them to the infirmary. Meagan, tell me what happened." Professor Xavier quickly said.

While Scott was taking Wesker and Chelsea to the infirmary, Meagan told Professor Xavier what happened. "We were in the shadow world because we were coming to visit, but then we saw Kristin falling off a cliff, but she got Chelsea's wings and flew off so we followed her for a while. She finially went into the shadow world to rest, so we offered for her to join us. Even though she was exhausted, it was obvious she didn't want to be near anybody, and she didn't want to join us. So she left the shadow world and got attacked by this guy named Magneto. He knocked her unconciouss and was about to take her away, but we came out and tryed to defend her, but he overpowered us and knocked Chelsea and Wesker unconciouss, but I was conciouss enough to find out his plan." Meagan looked at professor Xavier. By then Scott was there long enough to hear enough to know the situation was bad.

"And what's his plan?" professor Xavier asked fearfully.

"He wants her to sacrifice herself to turn all humans into mutants." Meagan replied.

"There's no way she would do that." Scott said. "Right?"

"She would. Mastermind changed her memories." Meagan said grimly.

"Is there anyway we can stop her?" professor Xavier asked.

"She doesn't know she'll die if she mutates all humans. And she's only trying to mutate them for one reason," Meagan said as she looked at the professor, than at Scott, "She thinks that Kurt's in danger and that if she doesn't mutate humans, she'll never see him again."

"So we have to show her Kurt's okay?" Scott asked.

"Yes, the problem is," Meagan said cautiously, "We only have about one day before everyone's a mutant."

Scott looked at Meagan with a shocked look and said, "We have to move now then!"

Professor Xavier nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt's POV

Ten days. Why did she leave for ten days? Why isn't she back yet?

There was a knock at the door. "Kurt?" It was Kitty. I didn't respond like always. "Kurt I know you're in there." I just stared at the door, not really wanting to answer. I haven't wanted to do anything since Kristin left. If she stayed, she would've seen that they would've accepted her, vampiric, powers. But when she left, I realized, I loved her. She was kind of like me, she felt unaccepted and didn't remember anything about where she came from. I felt a tear run down my cheek. She could've stayed, but she didn't. She trusted me, why couldn't she trust them? "For Pete's sake! Kurt! I'm coming in!" Kitty yelled as she walked through the door.

"Vat do you vant?" I asked blankly.

"WE, want you to help us get Kristin back." Kitty said to me. I just looked at her with a hopeful expression that said, 'You found her?' Kitty sighed and told me the situation.

"Kristin's going to do suicide if she doesn't see me?!" I yelled.

"You don't have to yell, and yes. So either you stop moping around and come with us to see her, or keep moping around and let her die." Kitty said.

I jumped up, grabbed Kitty's arm, and teleported us to the X-jet. "Let's move it!" I yelled to Scott, who was already in the pilot seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristin's POV

_In one day, in one day I'll be able to see Kurt._ I sighed and watched as the military tryed hitting me with their lasers. _Aren't they ever going to learn they can't win? _I dodged the lasers while flying to my next destination. I refused to take the shadow world in case the trio were there. I just had to get to Alaska, once I'm there, I can save Kurt. I looked at the direction the sun was setting at, and calculated it would take me four hours to get there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt's POV

"Can't this thing go any vaster?" I asked Scott.

"It's the fastest jet on earth, it's going as fast as it can!" Scott replied.

"Kurt, calm down-" Kitty began to say.

"Calm down? Calm down? Kristin's going to kill herself in 20 hours and we're five hours from where she's at!" I yelled at her.

"That leaves us fifteen hours to stop her! Now stop yelling!" Jean yelled at me.

I just grumbled and sunk into my seat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristin's POV

_I could speed up mutating people if I just throw the E.W.B.s everywhere. _I thought to myself. So I did, I just threw them everywhere. Sure, people were running, but that was only cause I was a mutant. They were soon going to find out what that felt like. I finished covering Alaska in nine hours, but on several occasions I felt like something was following me, so I'd go into the shadow world to lose it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt's POV

"Vhy do you keep losing her before we can say anything!?" I yelled at Scott.

"It isn't my fault she can go into the shadow world before we have a chance to talk to her!" Scott yelled back.

"Kurt, stop yelling at everyone, we're trying to save-" Professor Xavier began to say, but he just stared off into space for a moment.

"Professor?" Jean said.

"We have to find Kristin now! I just saw a glimpse of her mind, she's ready to mutate all humans!" Professor Xavier said in a worried tone.

I just stared at him in disbelief. "Vhere is she?!" I asked.

"She's at Quinhagak, that's where she's going to start mutating everyone!" Professor Xavier replied.

I thought for a moment, we were 1.6 miles from there. "Kurt, don't even think about-" Professor Xavier began to say, but I was already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristin's POV

All I had to do was activate the E.W.B.s. I made four giant spikes come out of the ground, they curved in towards each other. They had a diameter of three feet and were about fourteen feet tall. They were each eight feet apart. I walked to the center of them and made them start spinning around me. They would spread my power over the entire world to activate the E.W.B.s. I lifted off the ground as they started spinning and spreading my power over the world.

"Kristin!" I heard someone yell. I looked down and saw something blue. I couldn't tell what it was, so I looked harder, than I realized, it was Kurt.


	12. Chapter 12

*Author's Note: The chapters will alternate between third and first person, and it will be said before the beginning of the chapter if it will be third or first person.

This chapter is written in First person.

_Italicized words mean that someone is thinking it not saying it._

Midget just means small or short. I like saying midget. No offense to any midgets intended.

P.S. I suck at righting German accents, so sorry if mostly what Kurt speaks is English. xD Also, Kurt is always in his fuzzy form unless he's in public.

The way the EWBs work is they kinda look like fat black worms, kind of like leeches. They're created kind of the same way Spyke makes spikes. Yes, they can crawl around. No, they are not smart. They explode when it's time and release spores, but they need a power surge to explode. Aka Kristins power.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared for a couple seconds in disbelief. How was Kurt there? Wasn't he captured by the military? But why was I worrying over that? He was right there, safe as could be. "Kurt!" I said with a huge smile. But Kurt wasn't smiling back.

"Kristin! You have to stop this now!" He yelled with a dead serious face.

I looked at him with a confused expression and asked, "Why?"

"Because, you'll die if you mutate everyone!" Kurt yelled to me.

"What do you mean I'll die?" I yelled back. I was really confused now.

"You'll lose too much power! You'll start using your life power whenever your mutant powers run out!" Kurt yelled to me.

"I would know if I was going to die or not since it's my power." I yelled back.

"No, you wouldn't, Mastermind changed your memories!" Kurt yelled to me. Then everything came back to me, the fight, me losing, but most importantly, the fact Kurt was never in any real danger.

"Oh my god, you're right." I said with shock. If I didn't stop this now, I was going to die, I was never going to be able to see Kurt ever again. I tried to stop the the spinning spikes, but I couldn't. I was in to deep to pull out. "Kurt! I can't stop them!" I yelled to him.

Kurt looked at me with a shocked face and said, "I'll teleport you out then!"

"No! It will suck out your teleporting ability and you'll die too!" I yelled back.

"It's worth a shot, and besides, I don't want to lose you again." he yelled back. Before I could say anything he already teleported beside me.

Tears started rolling down my face and I whispered, "You idiot." Kurt just hugged me and tryed to teleport, but couldn't. He looked at me and whispered, "I love you."

All the sudden I heard someone yell, "Kristin!" I looked down and saw it was my sister. "Kristin we'll get you out!"

"Get Kurt out first!" I yelled to her. She nodded and said something to Wesker. All the sudden his arm turned into a black, squiggly mass. He threw it at the ground and it appeared below us. It started going up and it grabbed Kurt and the next thing I knew Kurt was beside him. Before he went to save me, I thought for a moment, _if I stop this now, half the world will be mutated._ Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I thought about what to do. Than I remembered how to stop half the world from mutating. I put my hands up to slow the spikes, they started slowing down, I quickly made one go into the ground, the one opposite of that one go down about three feet, the one to the the right of that one go up seven feet and the last one go up one foot. All the while Kurt and the trio were staring at me with confused expressions. Next I made them start spinning the opposite direction they were spinning. It might kill me, it might let me live, stopping the mutation was a fifty fifty chance on my life.

"Kristin, what are you doing!?" Kurt yelled to me. It was hard to hear him because the spikes were spinning three times faster.

"I'm stopping the mutations!" I yelled back to him. All the spores that affected humans were slowly gathering in a mass on the talllest spike. I knew I had gathered all of them so I started destroying them. They started glowing a very bright white that blinded everyone including me. Then I felt a pang of pain right in my chest and heard someone yell, "Kristin!" at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the last chapter. A huge cliffhanger, eh? Well, I'm going to write another story and the first chapter is going to start off where this one leaves off, and I'm going to make it 50,000 words long, so it might be a while, but it will be worth it. ^^


End file.
